


The Damsel

by DracoMaleficium



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also friendshippy if you prefer, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, battle aftermath, vague context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is not <i>supposed</i> to do heroic stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anankhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankhe/gifts).



> Originally posted on my tumblr for a drabble meme; Anankhe requested "Frostiron + Sacrifice". I wasn't about to post it here initially because it really is more of an exercise in angst than proper fic, but I thought some of you here might appreciate it anyway...?

That _idiot_.

"Come on, Bambi, wake up, what am I supposed to do if you don’t wake up, come fucking _on_ …!”

That stupid, collosal _idiot_.

"Do you want a medal? Is that what this was about? _Fine_ , I can give you a fucking medal, you can have a hundred of them in your goddamn room, I can even build you that statue on my roof, shit, _Rogers_ can give you a medal, just hurry up and fucking _look_ at me…”

"Tony." 

A hand on his shoulder. Tony bristles, shakes it off, craddles Loki’s unresponsive, cold body closer. Maybe if he holds him close enough, he can stop the blood.

He can barely even hear anything. Thunder rips the sky open, or maybe that’s someone else’s roar, and blurrily, his mind goes _Yeah, Thor_ \- but even the thunder comes to him as though he’s underwater.

"You bastard," he chokes, because he has to say _something_ , the silence is driving him mad. "You selfish fucking bastard."

"Tony…" The hand again. Cap. This time, Tony has no energy left to shake it off. 

"You’re not supposed to be the hero. You’re not supposed to do that, you moron, you can’t just jump in like that and steal my show, what does that make _me_ if you’re the one - doing that - _sacrificing_ your stupid ass - what…”

The thunder rolls again as Thor makes the skies bleed. There are hushed voices around them, in the hissing, smouldering debris. And the body in Tony’s arms…

Twitches.

"I believe," a quiet, hoarse voice whispers, "that makes _you_ the damsel.”

And Tony cries, cries, cries like he hasn’t since he was a child.


End file.
